Black Heart
by XxFireStormxX
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their Characters. I own only my OC. AxelxOC for sure and maybe DemyxXOC, I havn't figured it out yet. Rated T for eventual swearing. Please review.
1. From Ashes

Black Heart

From Ashes

_Darkness._

_It's unblinking yellow eyes, staring blankly._

_I raise my sword, and the blade shatters._

_It lunges towards me, knocking me down._

_Scorching my skin, but leaving no marks._

_Stealing the light, tearing my heart._

_I scream, but nothing comes out of my mouth._

_I grit my teeth in pain, fighting to the end._

_My own crimson blood stains the ground._

_A flash of blazing red and silver lacerates my assailant._

_I close my eyes as black envelopes my vision once again._

_Darkness._

_Burning shadows._

Axel watched the surrounding area carefully, checking for heartless. He couldn't help to glance down at the young woman lying unconscious at his feet. Her clothing was torn up and bloody, same as the ground around her. She was tall, with long golden blonde hair and pale skin. A broken sword lay next to her. Axel was sure that her heart was stolen by the purebloods, but only a part of it.

_Is that possible?_ Axel asked himself,_ for them to only take a fragment of a heart?_

This was an interesting situation to him. He was sure that Saix would like to look further into it. Scanning around once more, he slid his arms underneath the woman's thin frame, lifting her off the ground. Her head fell against his chest, smearing a bit of blood from a gouge on her forehead on his coat. Axel opened a dark corridor to The Castle That Never Was.

Saix stood waiting at the other end. As soon as Axel stepped through the corridor, Saix asked him what he was doing and why he was bringing back a passed out woman. Axel told him what had happened.

"Intriguing…" Saix said finally after mulling it over for a minute. "I shall have to inform Xemnas of this. He will definitely be interested."

"Thank you, oh wise one," Axel's voice was thick with sarcasm, "and where do I leave her?"

"You saved her, Axel. Do what you see fit." Saix turned his back and walked away. Axel sent a light glare into the back of his blue haired head.

Axel made his way up the stairs. He could hear Demyx plucking the strings on his sitar as he came up the hallway. He walked past the younger Nobody's room. Demyx sat cross-legged on his bed, his sitar on his lap. Demyx looked up just in time to see Axel pass.

"Axel!" he called. Demyx hopped off his bed and ran to him, "What'cha got?"

Axel stopped and turned to the side slightly so Demyx could see the woman's face. Demyx looked at her with wide aqua colored eyes.

"Whoa… what happened?" Demyx asked.

"She was being attacked by shadow heartless. She was doing fine against them until her sword broke. Then I stepped in to help. When I was finished with the heartless she was already unconscious." Axel explained.

"Why'd you bring her back?"

"Because something strange happened with her heart. It looked like only half of it was stolen. Figured Saix would want to know about it."

Demyx remained quiet for the rest of the time. During which time the two had also met up with Xigbar, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene, who were all following to find out who this girl was. Axel opened the door to his room carefully, so he didn't drop her. The door swung open soundlessly as Axel walked in, followed by the other five members. Axel lay her down on his bed, then went to fetch a wet cloth to clean her face.

When he returned, all the other members had surrounded his bed. Demyx sat closest to her. He leaned over her head slightly.

"She's really pretty," Demyx said, looking up at Axel. Zexion moved forward slightly to get a better view.

Axel raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. He came to the bedside, studying her face. Pale, smooth skin, thin and arched eyebrows, long eyelashes, and full, ruby pink lips. Axel had never got a chance to see her eyes, but something about her face told him that they were a stunning color. With her wild gold hair out of the way, Axel could see six gold hoop earrings in each ear, five through the top rim and one through the lobe.

He shook his head, touching the cool cloth to the scratch on her forehead. She moaned softly, and her eyes opened a little. Before he knew what happened, she had grabbed hold of Axel's wrist with one hand, and landed a solid punch on his jaw with the other. He flinched back, Zexion jumped away, and Demyx immediately took cover behind Marluxia. She shot up into a sitting position, pressing her back to the headboard of the bed. Her breathing increased in pace. All the other members took a quick step back, out of range. Axel held onto his injured jaw, bent over in pain.

"Would'ja look at that," Xigbar laughed, "Guess our little friend here has quite the right hook."

She studied each person, ready to react to any hostile movement. Demyx peeked out over Marluxia's shoulder. Axel turned quickly around, his temper beginning to rise. She locked her hard gaze on him immediately. He faltered slightly as he met her eyes. A sparkling sapphire blue starburst around her pupil, then a lighter turquoise blue on the edge. She ground her teeth together, threatening him. Axel swore he saw some of her golden hair stand up a little in fury.

Demyx made himself small as possible when he approached her. "Um… hey," he said in a soft voice, "we're not going to hurt you…"

She turned her head to him, and her snarl faded when she saw how careful he was being. She made a calmer, humming noise. Zexion gave Axel a warning look, like he was telling him to back down. The red head stepped back. Demyx took the cloth from him, and she allowed the young Nobody to clean the wounds on her face and arms. While he was doing this, she would glance at Axel. She opened her mouth to speak, right when Xemnas came into the room. Her eye contact with Axel broke as she turned her attention to the silver haired man.

"Welcome, to The Castle That Never Was," his booming voice filled the room, "I have heard about you, Half-Heart."

She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you confirm on what happened to your heart?"

"Oh yeah, 'cuz I was just so intent on paying attention to my heart whilst being run into the ground by a frickin' pureblood." She stated with a sarcastic tone, crossing her arms.

Larxene tittered softly.

"I'll also have you know that you are talking to the superior of Organization XIII..." Xemnas bristled in annoyance.

"That's nice. Makes a big difference. Now… why am I here?"

"He brought you in," Demyx said, pointing at Axel, "he said that something strange happened to your heart when you were attacked."

The red headed Nobody came forward.

"The name's Axel…" he started.

"Got it memorized?" the two of them finished together. Axel looked at her like she was crazy. Everybody else gave her the same look. She smirked. Glowing letters appeared before her. Her expression quickly turned from a cocky smirk to WTF.

The letters were a fiery orange and yellow. _Ophine._

The letters began to whip around, re-arranging into a new name. An X appeared on the end, completing the name. _Phoenix._

The letters set themselves on fire, burning up into ashes. The ashes carried themselves towards her. She held out her hands, and the ashes swirled around her palms. They floated through her skin like she wasn't solid. A plume of fire lit up and danced across her fingertips. She curled her hands into fists, banishing the fire. She looked at the back of her hands. A swirled heart surrounding a Nobody insignia tinted the skin in black.

Xemnas leaned over to Saix, "Show her to Vexen's lab. Have him run a few tests, then send her with Axel to test combat skills. After that you can bring her to the room where Nothing Gathers for official confirmation of membership."

Saix nodded in agreement, "I'll see to that then, sir."

Xemnas left the room. Saix turned, but looked back over his shoulder at Phoenix. He stood for a moment. Axel glanced between the two. He noticed that the two of them had nearly the same nose, though Phoenix's was a more feminine version, and now that he looked closer, Phoenix's ears were slightly pointed. Saix's eyes were near the same golden color as her hair. Axel raised a bright red eyebrow curiously.

"Phoenix, you are to come with me for now," Saix said finally.

She slid her legs over the edge of the bed. She walked up to Saix with a slight limp from an injured leg, having to look up at the taller man. Her lips turned up into a small, genuine smile. Axel couldn't believe his eyes when Saix gave a bit of a smile back. Once the smile appeared though, it took even less time for it to disappear.

"Axel, go to the training grounds and wait for her to come back."

Axel scowled lightly at being assigned more work.

The two of them walked down the hallway. Once they were out of earshot, Marluxia put a hand on his chin.

"Strange… with half of a heart, she must be powerful…" he said quietly. With that he left the room. Larxene left soon after.


	2. Discovery

Black Heart

Discovery

Saix led Phoenix through many long hallways, and down numerous staircases. He had healed most of her wounds with a cure spell. She took in all she could, memorizing the castle interior so she could navigate by herself more easily. Saix approached a heavy metal door, which Phoenix guessed was the door to Vexens lab.

He opened the door, leading into a dimly lit, mostly grey and white room. A platinum blonde man stood with his back turned to them.

"Number IV," Saix's tone was more commanding than asking, "Come meet our newest member."

The man turned, revealing his bright green eyes. Phoenix blinked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at Saix.

"Ah, good afternoon VII," He looked at Phoenix, "and this is?"

"Her name is Phoenix," he said in monotone.

Vexen gave her a quick once-over, "Well then Miss Phoenix, my name is Vexen, the Chilly Academic. I possess a mastery over ice, and work as the organization's lead researcher and scientist."

_He looks like a mad scientist, that's for damn sure. _Phoenix thought to herself.

"A mastery over ice?" she asked, somewhat curious.

"Yes. All of the Nobodies here have a natural element. I have ice, and your friend Saix here, the moon. Do you know yours?"

She told him about the flamed that showed up when she got her new name.

"I suppose that is one of the reasons you are here then… come this way," he walked to his table. She followed unsurely.

"If you would step onto that platform over there," Vexen pointed to a short, elevated area, surrounded by a humming machine. She walked over to it, taking a step onto the platform. Vexen pressed a few buttons.

"Now for height and weight measurements," the scientist mumbled, his pen scratching across a clipboard, and the machine hummed even louder, "five foot, eight inches, one-hundred twenty five pounds… Great muscle tone."

Saix expected her to become touchy at the mentioning of her weight like Larxene did, but Phoenix simply stood there, eventually becoming bored. She shifted from one leg to another, and back again, her arms crossed. Vexen told her to hold still. She complied somewhat, impatiently waiting for Vexen to tell her otherwise. Soon he did call her down.

"I will need a blood sample," Vexen said as he approached her with a needle, and she backed up behind Saix. Saix looked over his shoulder at her questioningly. He took a step to the side, exposing Phoenix. She didn't try to hide behind him again, but she did lightly press herself against his arm.

"This may pinch a little, please hold still. It will hurt a lot more if you jump about," the academic tried to reassure Phoenix.

Phoenix bit the inside of her lip, and just as the needle hovered over her skin, her hand unconsciously intertwined with Saix's. Phoenix turned her head away, closing her eyes as the sharp object punctured her arm, gripping Saix's hand a bit tighter.

_Never did like needles, _Saix laughed in his head.

He gave her a soft nudge when Vexen removed the needle. Phoenix's eyes shot up to meet his and she pulled away from him, clearing her throat. Vexen took the syringe back to his table. He turned back.

"So… fire you say," He started, "care to test that?"

"Um, how?"

"Try to focus your essence on an area. See what happens."

"Somehow that doesn't sound… Well planned…" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just try it." Vexen said coldly.

Phoenix shrugged. She closed her eyes, and a burning sensation welled up inside her. Her eyes flicked open, and the floor at Vexens feet lit ablaze. The Chilly Academic jumped back. His eyes grew wide. For some reason Phoenix got the urge to laugh. She let out a low chuckle.

Vexen quickly regained his cool demenour. He pressed a button, and a black uniform slid out of a rack on the wall. He handed it to her.

"Now, get out of my lab before you destroy something."

"Your idea…" she muttered under her breath.

Saix shooed her out of the lab, taking Phoenix to her new room. He opened the door, allowing Phoenix in first. The room consisted of a bed and small bathroom, all light grey to white. This was starting to give her a headache.

"Go put that on," Saix motioned to the black coat. Phoenix closed the bathroom door behind herself. She took off her torn clothing and replaced it with a black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and topping it off with the form-fitting black coat. Phoenix adjusted the silver chain and strings, and straightened her jeans to come over her boots.

Phoenix exited the bathroom, and Saix gave her directions to the training arena.


	3. Rising

Black Heart

Rising

Axel stood leaning against the wall of the arena. His bright emerald eyes were half lidded in boredom.

_Saix sure likes taking his sweet time,_ the redhead thought to himself as he crossed his arms. His ears perked at the sound of the arena door opening. Down at the end of the hallway leading to the door he could see an Organization cloak and familiar wild golden hair. Phoenix came into the arena, her brilliant blue eyes glittering in the light. Axel started his gaze on her feet as she walked towards him, continuing up her figure until he met her face.

Axel's lips broke into a cocky smile, exposing his white teeth. "Hey, look who decided to show up," his tone was low and slightly playful. He stood from the wall.

_Heh, Demyx was right. She is "Pretty."_ Axel's smile grew slightly wider, turning up a bit further on one side than the other. She held a straight face, stopping about twenty feet away from him. Axel summoned his chakrams. A ring of fire circled around the two of them.

"You heard about your next test, am I right?" he spun one chakram in his hand readily. Phoenix's fingers twitched slightly, but her face gave way to no emotion. Axel raised an eyebrow, and hurtled a chakram towards her. With fast reflexes she sidestepped, and it passed her by inches.

"Missed." She said calmly. Axel's eyebrows came together in a glare. Her lips slowly pulled back into a smile, showing her sharp canines.

"Hah!" Axel jumped back into the fire. The flames licked at his boots and the ends of his cloak, welcoming his presence. He darted around her. Phoenix perked her ears, listening for him, but the crackling of the fire covered his footsteps. A smirk overtook Axel's expression, and he shot out towards her. He swung a chakram as she turned to meet him. It cut through her shoulder, and she fell to one knee, not making any noise. Phoenix held her shoulder as blood trickled down her arm.

"Well, that was easy," Axel turned his back and walked away, extinguishing the ring of fire.

As he reached for the door handle, an ebony black long sword embedded itself in the door, holding it shut only inches away from Axel's head. He froze on the spot. Axel watched the sword without turning his head, his eyes wide. The dark metal of the blade and handle shone with blood red iridescence. The only thing lighter was the silver, razor sharp ground edges of the blade.

The redhead regained his composure, stepping back to pull it out. He wrapped his hand around the hilt grip. Axel pulled at the sword with no avail. He tried to shake it free, but it held it's place. Axel quickly realized how far imbedded it was into the door. At least a foot of the blade was dug in, if not more. Two feet of the black metal stood out, not including the guard, hilt, and pommel. He turned to Phoenix, who held the sword's twin in her left hand.

"You're not done, are you?" He asked.

She shook her head in silence, a half evil-half amused smirk turning her lips.

Phoenix raised her twin sword, flipping it in her hand before slamming the blade into the stone floor, sending out a blackish-red shockwave. It spread out. Just before hitting the walls the shockwave burst into flames, creating a new ring of fire. The blaze grew, connecting in a fiery dome over the two.

Phoenix summoned the sword holding the door shut to her hand. She swept them around her body, halting with one sword poised above her head and the other in front. Axel walked up to her and called his chakrams. Phoenix held eye contact with Axel. He swung a chakram at her, and she blocked. She danced around him, blocking and returning hits. Phoenix jumped away.

Axel hurtled both chakrams at her, only for them to be deflected in a shower of sparks. She sprinted hard towards him while Axel was disarmed. He regained his weapons just in time for Phoenix to begin a rally of heavy blows. Phoenix managed to land a few deep gashes with her swords. Axel left large wounds in her leg and side, also a cut from her previously uninjured shoulder to the center of her collarbone.

Both chakrams and long swords came together as Phoenix and Axel pushed against one another. Axel, being the stronger, won the duel, sending Phoenix into the nearest wall. Her back hit hard and she dropped her swords. The ring of fire blew out. Not wasting any time, Axel pinned her outstretched arms to the wall with his chakrams.

Once she regained orientation, Phoenix looked to escape. The sharp barbs on the red and silver disks hovered dangerously close to her wrists. If she moved too much they would easily be slit. The longer Phoenix stood there, the more her injuries made themselves known. She carefully tried to pull free.

Axel walked up to her. She ceased her struggle for a moment to watch what he was doing before continuing. Axel came closer, halting about a step away. He took her chin in his hand, making her to look up at him. Her body trembled with pain. Grinning, Axel tickled her neck with his finger. She growled and tried to move away, but was still held in place.

Phoenix had enough of this. She kneed Axel in the stomach, forcing him away, then kicked his chest. She twisted her wrists out from under the barbs and pressed them to the main circle. The sleeves on her coat saved her from being cut by the round edge as she broke the chakrams free from the wall. She launched herself into the air, catching the chakrams as she flew. She whipped Axel's weapons at him. Axel dodged one, and just as the other was about to hit him it disintegrated into flames and ashes, ruffling his hair as it passed his head.

Axel was about to laugh until he realized Phoenix's trajectory. She quite literally landed on his shoulders, knocking Axel onto his back. Phoenix summoned her long swords, driving them into the ground beside his neck. The blades crossed over his throat, pinning him. Phoenix's gold hair fell around her face as she leaned on the pommel of a sword, breathing heavily. Her body had started trembling again, and she held one arm to her sides. She groaned. Phoenix's wounds bled more after her last move, and was quickly wearing her out. Axel watched the little crimson droplets fall to the silver-grey marble floor.

"You're done." Axel said.

Phoenix raised her head. Her face was pale. "What?"

"You're done," he repeated, "You passed."

Phoenix stood there for a moment. She stepped over him, pulling the swords away. Banishing her weapons, she knelt down, then slid onto her side. They lay there in silence. Axel dug into his pocket, pulling out a small green bottle. He rolled it across the floor to her. It bumped into her nose and stopped.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Potion," Axel smirked, "It'll heal you. Careful though- if you take too many it will disrupt your body's natural ability to heal itself. Got it memorized?" he raised a finger and tapped his temple.

She managed a chuckle, "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

Axel smiled, "You should hang around. I seem to say smart things all the time." He pulled a second potion from his pocket and drank it. Phoenix picked up the green bottle.

She pulled the cork out and drank. It was sweet and made her wounds tingle. Soon the only thing left from her injuries was a bit of dried blood. Even the tears in her cloak mended. She heard Axel stand in a rustle of material. Phoenix rolled onto her back, about to get up herself, when she noticed him standing at her feet. He held out a black gloved hand.

She looked up at his face. Axel inclined his head in a silent 'come on'. Phoenix reached up and took it. Axel helped Phoenix to her feet.

"Thank you."

Axel released her hand and scratched the back of his neck.


	4. Superiority Vs Disrespect

Black Heart

Superiority Vs. Disrespect

Xemnas waited for all the other Nobodies. He sat in the highest chair of the room where Nothing Gathers, along with Luxord, Larxene, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, and Marluxia. A few minutes later, Xigbar and Demyx appeared. Zexion was soon at his seat, nose in a rather large book. Vexen came shortly after. The last to show was Axel. His cat like green eyes glanced to the empty chair on the other side of the room. He still missed the one who had filled it before.

"Everyone is present?" Xemnas asked with his loud, deep voice.

"Yes, superior."

"I'm sure most of you have already heard, but today a new member has been chosen to wear the coat. Number VII," the silver haired man looked to Saix, "Fetch our newest."

Saix glanced up at him, "Yes sir." A dark corridor enveloped the blue haired Nobody.

Phoenix stood in the hallway. Axel had told her to wait here. That was over fifteen minutes ago. Phoenix saw the room where Nothing Gathers, when she was on her way to the training arena. It was empty then. She leaned up against the wall, looking at the other opposite to her. Her current staring contest was interrupted by an oval of black and purple erupting next to her. Phoenix stood up straight as Saix stepped through.

"Phoenix," He called, " You may come to the room where Nothing Gathers. Our superior is waiting."

She nodded once. Saix turned to leave.

"Wait," She started. Saix stopped. "How did you make that?" she pointed at the shadowy oval.

He looked at it. "A dark corridor. Envision where you wish to go, and where you are. The pathway will open."

"Could you be a little more vague?"

"You may try it, if you like." He turned to her.

Phoenix held out her hand, doing as he explained. A dark corridor appeared in front of her. She stepped through it, and reappeared ten feet behind Saix. She repeated the process a few times, eventually stopping.

"Hmmm…" she smirked slyly, "I could use this to my advantage…"

"Phoenix," Saix's tone was stern, "time to go."

She chuckled "Go right ahead. I won't be far behind."

Saix gave her a hesitant and untrusting look, stepping through the corridor. Phoenix did the same, only with a different corridor.

Saix returned to his chair. Xemnas looked down on him.

"Where is she?" he asked. He didn't notice Saix glancing above his head.

"Here sir," Saix said calmly, "She is with us right now."

Xemnas tilted his head slightly about to ask again, when Demyx interrupted.

"Um, superior, sir?" his voice was meek.

"Yes, number IX?"

Demyx pointed above Xemnas. Far above him. Xemnas turned in his chair, trying to find what Demyx was pointing at. Everyone looked up. Axel's eyes widened and smile grew on his face. He mouthed a name.

At the very top of Xemnas' chair, leaning on the giant Nobody sigil, was a black cloaked female. Xemnas could see the glint of her teeth behind the shadow of her hood.

"You called?" she leaned over a little to look at him.

"Get down." Xemnas commanded.

"You know, for the 'Superior,' you look quite… insignificant from here…" she examined her hand with disinterest, ignoring him.

"Get down!" he thundered. She chuckled loudly, jumping off. Phoenix landed dead center on the floor below, her coat blowing out as she hit. She stood and turned around. Her fingers went to her hood and pulled it back. The only thing in her eyes was a twinkle of mischief.

Xemnas let out an exasperated sigh, trying to calm himself. "Number XIII, Phoenix. A Half-Heart fire wielder. When a Somebody's will is so strong, the darkness only manages to overcome part of his or her heart, creating what stands before us." He held his gestured to the golden haired woman.

She clapped her hands in a mock applaud, "Atta boy, genius. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Xemnas narrowed his amber eyes and glared at her. She crossed her arms.

Xaldin leaned forward, determined to put Phoenix in her place. "Learn to respect your elders, girl." His tone was dangerously low.

Phoenix looked over at him and snarled, "Learn to shave your sideburns."

Axel had been quiet for this entire time, but at that retort his hand flew to his mouth and his eyes grew large.

"Ohh…" He glanced back and forth. Xigbar had his hands clamped over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Larxene didn't even try. She was bent over on the arm of her chair in stitches.

"Why, you little..!" Xaldin summoned a lance, sending it flying at her. She didn't even flinch as she caught it inches before her throat with one hand, the other behind her back. She lowered the dragon headed lance, twirling it in her fingers.

"You want to know something, dreadlocks?" Phoenix asked, pacing, "I was nearly killed by a Heartless and have lost I don't know how much blood to injuries. If you try to cut me, ONE more time, I swear I will roast your ass from here." She accentuated her point by lighting the hem of his cloak on fire. Xaldin jumped and tried to pat it out. Phoenix closed her hand into a fist, and the flame responded, burning out. She threw the lance at Xaldin's chair. I stuck into the base.

Demyx stared at Phoenix, awestruck. Same of Luxord and Vexen. Lexeaus was silent, as per usual. Zexion's eyes briefly flicked up to look. A few moments later, Marluxia decided to speak up.

"Does more of a heart mean a more feisty personality?"

Phoenix jumped, looking genuinely taken aback.

"Holy shit, that's a man!" she asked no one in particular.

That was it. Axel, Xigbar, Demyx, and Larxene, were all doubled over, howling with laughter. Even Saix let out a soft chuckle. Marluxia glared daggers at the terrified blonde. He summoned the scythe Graceful Dahlia, brandishing it over his head.

"Pink Death!" she shrieked. Phoenix bolted to hide behind Axel's chair, the red head himself nearly falling out of it. She peeked around the side.

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas roared. The room went silent immediately.

The eldest Nobody groaned, rubbing his temples. "Number VIII, you are in charge of her. Number VII… Remind me to get more aspirin." The superior vanished through a dark corridor, the rest of them not far behind.

Axel met Phoenix behind his chair via dark corridor. They had both built a respect for one another after their fight in the training arena.

"Well, I think that was one of the fastest meetings we've ever had." He said.

They looked at each other in silence, smiled, then burst out laughing.

"Pink Death?" Axel gasped.

"Death carries a scythe, right? And that guy's all pink and girly so… Pink Death!" she grinned.

The two continued giggling for a few more minutes. Axel stopped when he felt a slight flutter in his chest. Phoenix quit as well.

"Axel? Are you ok?" Phoenix asked.

Axel blinked. The flutter died as soon as it started.

"Axel?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright, um… I have an idea. Come on!" he smiled again, holding out his hand. She took it hesitantly, and he led her through a dark corridor.


End file.
